Miner
Summary *The Miner is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *He is a single-target, melee troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *A Miner card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Miner is the only troop that can be deployed anywhere on the Arena. *The Miner appears to be a joyous digger with a bright red nose, a shovel, and a black helmet with a candle on it. Strategy *Due to his ability to be placed anywhere, the Miner can be used for surprise attacks. *He deals only 40% damage to Crown Towers, so it's recommended not to use him on them alone. **However, he can act as a surprise tank. A Miner backed up by high DPS troops such as Goblins or Minions is a cheap way to deal immense damage. **A lone Miner, however, can dish out around 400 damage to the Crown Tower, so it is advised to address him at all times. *Use Miners to destroy enemy buildings when they are distracted. He is also a great counter to spawners. Note that his damage is only reduced to Crown Towers, and will deal normal damage to other buildings. **He can easily do damage to Elixir Collectors especially if the Crown Towers are distracted, preventing an Elixir advantage for the opponent, all whilst gaining an advantage. (3 Elixir to destroy a 6 Elixir building) *The player can also support their pushes by deploying the Miner next to their troops. *The Miner can take out squishy but powerful troops such as the Princess or Musketeer that are protected by a tank. **Against a Princess that is attacking a tower from the bridge, placing him in the inside or center tile will not cause her to re-target to him; the player needs to deploy the Miner on the outside tile to cause her to re-target. *Being a single-target troop, the Miner is very weak against a small swarm of troops, such as Skeletons, which distract the Miner and prevent him from attacking nearby buildings. High damage troops like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. can also easily destroy the Miner. **Also, do not deploy the Miner in the same place, or else the opponent will easily predict the next attack and can easily counter it. **A good trick is to deploy the Miner on the same tile 2 times, and after that, deploy him on the opposite tile, this will outsmart your opponent. *Pairing up the Miner and Hog Rider is a great choice for a push, however, it is vulnerable to air troops, such as Minions, and is also easily stopped by Barbarians. *A Goblin Barrel works well with the Miner. The Miner can soak up damage, while the Goblins deal damage, or vice versa. **However, it can be easily destroyed with air troops or spells. **Deploying a barrel on one arena tower and the Miner at the other will make your opponent choose what to counter. ***However, this can easily backfire, example; the opponent will Zap the Goblins and will place a Mini P.E.K.K.A or their own Goblins on the Miner side. *An Ice Spirit can prove useful in an emergency when defending against the Miner. Deploy the Ice Spirit behind the tower so that it jumps into the Miner. This allows time for proper placement of troops to counter the Miner. *Mirroring the Miner can deal decent damage. Also, you may mirror a Miner at the opposite arena tower. *When placing a Miner, there are 4 sides to choose from, the left, right, back, and front. **If the player is sending the Miner to an Arena Tower, sending the Miner on the center tile of the inner side will put him in the kill zone, allowing the other Arena Tower to target him. **If the player needs to do some chip damage on both of the Arena Towers, they can send a Miner in the kill zone and then pressure the opposite lane. This is a high-risk, high-reward move. **However, the Miner can still be placed on the kill zone side without being targeted by the opposite Arena Tower; by placing the Miner on the corner of the side, he will be barely out of range. **With this knowledge, the player can deploy their countering unit near the Miner to push him within range of the second tower. **If the player deploys him in front of the tower, their supporting units are much easier to counter as splash units can easily splash the Miner and support troops. *If you want to attack the King's Tower without your Miner being within range of the Arena Tower, place the Miner on the left corner or 1 tile beside it of the King's Tower to avoid getting targeted by the right Arena Tower, and vice versa. *If you want to attack the Arena Tower without getting Targeted by the King's Tower, place him in the bottom right corner of the right Arena Tower so that he can target it without getting targeted by the King's Tower, and vice versa. *It is important to know where he should and not be deployed when going after a passive building in the back. **If the building is deployed beside the King's Tower, the Miner should be placed on the side of the building that is closer to the Arena Tower, but farther from the King's Tower. ***If the Miner is sent too close to the King's Tower, he will target the King's tower after taking down the targeted structure, and thus, this position is mostly avoided. **With that being said, it is an amazing location since most players aren't familiar with this positioning. **The Miner shouldn't be deployed directly above and 1 tile beside on the left (this isn't vice versa) of the Arena Tower as he will target it instead. One interesting to know that he'll always attack the left corner of the targeted building. **The safest place to deploy your defending troop is behind your Arena Tower. History *The Miner was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Miner's hitpoints by 6% *On 4/7/16, a Balance Update decreased the Miner's deploy time to 0.7 seconds (from 1 second). **This change was unmentioned in any change notes and was later said to be unintentional by Supercell. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Miner's deploy time back to 1 second and decreased his hitpoints by 6%. Trivia *It is the only troop card that can be placed anywhere on the Arena. **The Goblin Barrel can deploy Goblins anywhere on the Arena too. However, the Goblin Barrel is a spell. Note that the Goblin Barrel flies over everything, so your opponent can easily see it coming, while with the Miner, it is harder to predict its destination, as the only way to see him coming is to observe the dirt path it makes underground. **Graveyard can also deploy Skeletons anywhere in the Arena. However, it does so over time, and it is more expensive than the Miner or Goblin Barrel. *It is the only troop to deal reduced damage to Crown Towers. *When the Miner is digging to his desired location, the dirt in the arena is uprooted even if the arena is not made of dirt or the Miner is going over a bridge. **It is unknown how the Miner digs through the river. **Also, when the Miner digs through his desired location, if he unknowingly digs under a place where troops are standing, the troops above it will move aside. This uprooting of the dirt can re-aggro troops as it pushes them aside, effectively switching targets. However, this is not substantially used as it is hard to predict Miner movement. **The Miner also should not logically be able to dig through the stone and wood floors of Arenas 2, 4, and 6, with only a shovel. *The Miner has inferior hitpoints and DPS (especially against Crown Towers) compared to a Knight that is 8 levels higher than the Miner. The two main advantages of the Miner over the Knight are unlimited placement area and a slightly faster movement speed. **The main disadvantage is that the Knight can be upgraded more often because of it being a Common card. This isn't a major disadvantage, though. *The Miner is one of two troops that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, the other one being the Baby Dragon. However, both are slightly different from their Clash counterparts in both looks and abilities. **He is also the only Legendary troop to inspire a troop in Clash of Clans. **Unlike his Clash of Clans counterpart, he cannot go back underground after he pops out. *The Miner's digging can be pushed back by The Log. However, The Log will not deal any damage to the Miner and will not cause it to pop out of the ground upon contact. *The Miner and the Graveyard are the only Legendaries to not drop itself from the sky when deployed. *The Miner digs faster than he walks. de:Tunnelgräber ru:Шахтёр Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards